Owl Flight Paths
by Golumfryingeggs
Summary: They're heroes and the men others look up to. But they're not only soldiers. There are also these moments when everything makes sense or... it doesn't. When they find themselves going through an Owl Flight Path. Inspired by Owl City. Semi-song fic.
1. Air Traffic

This is what happens when I listen to Owl City one to many times.

SONG FIC... **_Run for your lives! _**

Okay then, this might turn into a multi-chapter story, all the chapters will be single stories though not one long story. If you guys like it enough then I will happily write another :) Just lemme know ;)

Enjoy!

P.S: I have NO idea how to write dialogue between a pilot and the tower... if it's wrong, just know that I am an absolute dunce with these things :P

yours insanely

Gollumfryingeggs

_

* * *

_

_Air Traffic_

Murdock flicked the switches, started the engine and leaned back in his seat. He checked the specs again. The bird was in good condition, but she was still an older model and right now he needed everything to off without so much as a hiccup.

"This is Gulf-stream we are waiting for clearance for take off," His voice wavered slightly by the end of the sentence. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rattled nerves.

"_Roger that_," a female voice replied, "_You've been cleared for runway two_,"

"Roger dodger," hell even that sounded worrisome, he just hoped no one noticed-

"Is everything alright, Captain?"

He suppressed a wince. Hannibal was good, very good, hell he could smell trouble coming from Timbuktu if he was catching fish in the arctic. He both admired and hated him for it at this point, but still managed to smile for the Colonel, "Yes sir," he said in the best perky voice he could muster, which only seemed to worry the man more, as proven by the raised eyebrows.

Murdock sighed.

"No sir," he finally admitted and the old man waited patiently for him to continue, "Worried about the Big Guy, sir"

"I'm sure he's doing fine Murdock," he said with a reassuring smile, "He agreed to this, remember that Captain, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

He nodded and then with a huge grin turned around in his seat to get a better look at BA, "You okay there Big Guy?"

"No fool!" he snapped in a gruff voice, "Now shut-up so I can pretend that this ain't happenin'!"

"Roger dodger amigo!" Murdock said laughing. But his insides were twisting painfully. BA had finally agreed to fly with Murdock. And it hadn't even taken any effort on anyones part. He just stood up one morning and said 'I'm gonna fly with dis sucka today!'. After a long interrogation they determined that A) he was the real BA B) he wasn't brainwashed and C) he was being serious. Who'd have thought?

Of course there were a lot of conditions;

No Singing,

No Flipping the plane or any stunts, but most importantly;

DON'T CRASH!

What a boring flight this was turning out to be.

"How long before we get there?" Face moaned from the back, nursing a wounded head with a pack of ice.

"About two hours if I smoke it-" he said without thinking.

"Murdock!" BA hollered.

"Or perhaps we'll take the scenic route... about 3 and a half.,"

"Great," Face said with a moan and flopped back into his chair. The silence stretched thickly in the plain as he carefully turned the old girl to go down the runway. The Colonel was smiling, he didn't have to turn to see it it was something you could feel in the air. A grin tickled at his own lips, the old colonel was rather contagious if he wanted to be.

"Boss I can't do this," BA muttered as the plane picked up a bit of speed.

'I haven't even done anything!' Murdock though incredulously, '... yet'

Hannibal turned around in his seat and stared at the Sergeant for a long time.

"You've gotten this far," The colonel said with a comforting smile, "I'm proud of you, BA. Just hang in there-"

But BA wasn't listening.

"No!" he snapped trying to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of his chair in one movement, but he couldn't seem to unhook the latch.

"Calm down, Sergent" Hannibal warned, but BA had finally snapped open the buckle and was now making his way to the front of the plane.

"Stop the plane Murdock!" he barked, "I don't wanna be on here!"

"BA I can't just -!" Two strong hands gripped him around the neck, the plane swerved as the pilot desperately tried to regain control. Thankfully Hannibal pulled him off before Murdock could crash the plane.

Crashing planes before he even left the ground? That wouldn't be a first.

"Calm down BA!' Face hollered above the screaming Sergeant, "Murdock is trying to fly as safely as possible dammit!"

"Lemme go Face!"

He could hear the screams at the back, he could hear the terror in his friend's voice and the he could practically smell the hate the man had for him. He suppressed a weary sigh as Hannibal left to help out his second in command. There were times when he teased the sergeant and he could also laugh it off and pretend it didn't bother him... but the fact of the matter was he could barely cope with the idea of being the cause of BA's fear of flying.

The white stripes slipped underneath the plane as they charged down the runway. He could feel the wings grabbing the wind and knew he'd have to pull up soon.

But the shouting wouldn't stop.

"That fool will be the death of all a ya'll!"

He swallowed hard. Why was this hitting him so hard? Why now?

He didn't need this, not right now... hell not ever!

And so to drown it out, he instead turned inward, away from all the screams and went to hide where they couldn't find him easily where he could calm himself and happily listen to the songs in his head...

_The bird is here...and we are off..._

_To wherever those wings take us..._

_"**I'm gonna kill you Face!**"_

_"**Shut-up BA!**"_

_The atmosphere... is crawling with airlines that-_

_Wind through the cloud... and look down on the crowds..._

He could feel the stinging of soft tears on the corners of his eyes. He just wished that BA could enjoy the skies like he does, the way the big guy used to love them before...

He shook his head.

He wished he could show him again how beautiful they could really be when you just gave them a chance.

He tilted the nose and without ever looking back at his team mates they lifted into the sky, the place where he never wanted to come down from and the one place his best friend hated.

_Relax your back... and let the noise... sing you to sleep in my arms, _

The plane rose high and he could vaguely hear someone screaming as they fell. It wasn't exactly safe to have people standing upright when a plane was taking off. But Murdock wasn't really all there at this point. He was blocking it out now, or rather... trying to.

_If you awake, ...before we arrive I will -_

_Carry you down... and I won't make a sound..._

"_**Get him in there, just hold him down-**_"

"_**Get offa me!**_"

_Thwack!_

"_**...You Modher fu-**_"

He shut his eyes for a moment and finally the tears started to fall. He could never give back what he took away from Baracus, something precious and special and he ruined it with one flight. It tore him up everytime he watched the man scream and beg not to be put on the plane. Maybe if he just... went away?

Running never solved anything...

_The scent is strong ...as we move on and breathe in the pristine... crime scene._

_The false veneer... is old like a substitute-_

_Volunteer from, oh, some other year..._

'Big guy... I'm sorry...'

He slipped through the clouds as the sun set, the lights cascading the world in orange, gold and yellow, painting the skies in the colors of paradise. He softly tilted the bird to the left, banking into the clouds and breaking free to see a wonderland of golden fields made of soft cotton.

_I'm just a show as far as I can tell... so I paint my eyes a light green._

_The silver beams... are twirling and swirling throughout your dreams like... air traffic streams_

_**"What are you singing?"**_

He blinked, someone had spoken... to him and it wasn't shouting. He emerged from his murky thoughts, from his hiding place and then through eyes blurred with tears turned around ...

And nearly fell out of the chair.

BA was next to him. Holding on for dear life to Hannibal's chair and looking sickly and terrified, but the old glimmer of spirit was still in his dark eyes.

"... what?" he finally managed in a small voice.

"That song, fool" he said grumpily, "What was it?"

"Air Traffic," he said automatically.

Silence and then, "Sing it again,"

He resisted the urge to outright gape, but the grin that spread across his face was unstoppable. A relief so intense washed over him and the next tears that fell were ones of joy and went hand in hand with the sudden calm his soul had seemingly found in those words. BA said nothing about him crying and he was thankful for it.

"You wanna hear the song too colonel?"

Silence.

"Colonel?"

"They're knocked out, fool" BA growled, "Now quit ya jibba jabba and start singin'!"

...

_Oh crap.

* * *

_

Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Loath it? Or love it? Did ya wish you rather spend the last few minutes trying to gouge out your eyeballs with a Popsicle stick? Or were you flying in the clouds with our boys, watching the sun set behind cotton wool clouds?

... well that's for you to decide isn't it? :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Sky Diver

Tramontan: he he he, I could not resist it! Glad you liked it, here's the next one and sorry for the wait :P

Noutchka: Wow! Thank you! ^_^ that means a lot :) I am sooooo happy you enjoyed the first installment and without further adue, here's the second one ;)

HeartMurdock345: I was faaar to lazy to go and look up realistic dailogue between a tower and a pilot. But seeing as you liked it I guess that I didn't do that much a fart-up... thanks and happy reading! P.S sorry for not reviewing your story of late... :( It's been a bit hectic, but I have time now so I'll get right one that! Enjoy!

silverwolfneko-chan: Yay! Another flyer! lol! I've always wondered if there will be a day when those three over played their hand with BA and he gets them back... it could make for some funny plane flying-frenzied screaming :P lol Thank you! ^_^ I really hope you like this one just as much ;)

insanely yours

gollumfryingeggs

_

* * *

_

_Sky Diver_

Clouds of grey and shadow loomed in the vast primal skies. A small plane hovered through these misty heavens, dancing against the winds and breeze. Inside it was warm and quiet, a young man, no more than 18, he was sitting quietly in his seat. Eyes closed and thoughts drifting in and out of the clouds.

He held his pack tightly in his hand.

_I stood up and took a breath,_

...tightened the pack on his back...

_And threw open the bay doors._

The wind rushed against his skin.

_Below the clouds I saw the coast_

_...And beautiful Hawaii._

He grinned, his ears deafened by the roaring winds.

_Leaning back the pilot smiled._

"Hey!" he shouted, "Have a good trip!"

The young lad gave the pilot thumbs up, turned back to the open doors and sighed

_I signed off and closed my eyes..._

He leapt...

_Then I was falling through the sky._

He tumbled and weaved through the clouds, the wind caressing his hard skin. His heart pounded in his chest, pushing the blood into his head and then he opened his eyes. The beach was a small curve far beneath the cotton wool of mist. He stared at it with intent focus.

This was his first solo jump, he couldn't believe it and it was thrilling beyond belief.

The few moments right before his first jump still rang in his hears,,,

_Leaning back the pilot smiled._

_"Hey!" he shouted, "Have a good trip!"_

_I signed off and closed my eyes..._

He smiled...

_Then I was falling through the skies._

And then he spun and spiraled and flipped and twirled. He laughed and hollered and allowed the tears to form in his eyes. Like a bird dancing in the heavens so was he and though he was falling he felt as if he was soaring higher than any plane, than any bird and he was lord of the skies.

Farther he fell and farther until he knew in his gut what he had to do. He pulled the chord and then he was soaring, softly floating against the breeze of the winds.

He touched down on the beach and couldn't wipe the grin from his face when his good friend came running up to him. His leg still shook and his heart still pounded and hoped this feeling would never end.

"Your first solo jump!" his friend cried, "That was great Barracus! How did it feel?"

"Great, man" he muttered, still trying to shake the feeling of flight from his legs. But it was great, the best damn thing he'd ever experienced and he could barely believe he'd been terrified the first time. It didn't matter now, his first solo jump and he felt so alive, energized and so... free. From everythng from all the cares and the hells and the problems he had.

For those blissful few moments he was absolutely free...

No strings attached.

...And the best part?

He smiled at the setting sun.

Was that no one would ever take this away from him...

* * *

This little piece has been brooding in my head for some time, I hope I got it right and I hope I didn't upset anyone... it kinda has a sad feel to it for me... but we all know BA loves Murdock and if this little story was true then he'd ever hurt Murdock by telling him just how much Sky Diving mean for him...

My thoughts in any case... apparently, according to my doctor they don't count :) so you can scruff all this as bull #$%... if you want :D

insanely yours

gollumfryingeggs


End file.
